The Adventures Of Lizzie And Kami!
by TwoCrazyFreaks
Summary: 2 girls kill random cartoon characters and interact with them. Very messed up. PEAZ R&R! ^^


The adventures of Kami and Lizzie!  
  
Taken from an IM gone awry! MWAHAHA!  
  
Lizzie and Kami talk about how their rooms are more organized being messy. Lizzie brings up that song on the Mario commercial...  
  
"they have a song on this commercial that goes ./'Clean is better then Messy!and Messy is worse then clean./' i disagree." states Lizzie. So, Lizzie killed Mario. Kami burned the body. Lizzie laughed, held up the arm and yelled "Viva la Naco!" She then lit a fish on fire. "Fireworks!" laughed Lizzie. She then decided that they should kill Rolie Polie Olie. She grabbed her bodyguard. "This is Nini Legs-in-the-air shes from uh Moulin Rouge she has super leg strength!" she told Kami. So they went to kill Rolie Polie Olie. Kami brought her dog. Nini sweatdropped. She then threw Puchiko-chan bombs at RPO. Then, she sang a song and he melted. Kami took pictures. Nini kicked him into a tree, and he fell out in the shape of a bone. Lizzie then threw more Puchiko-chan bombs at him, and he died. She wondered who to kill next. Kami exclaimed, "PB AND J OTTER!" Lizzie excitedly agreed and dragged Nini with her. Kami brought some candy. Lizzie stabbed PB&J 52 times. She then beat them with a bat. Kami poured tar on them. "11 years of living and i get you guys!" Lizzie yelled, keeping beating them "AND i don't get to see Daria often because you were on and you disturbed the house hold!!!!!" She then threw the bat and it got stuck in the tar. She put her finger in the tar, and it got stuck. "UH OH!" said Lizzie. "Oh no!" said Kami, and she fell in the tar. "We must summon Captain Planet!" yelled Lizzie. So, they began the chant thingy: Lizzie: EARTH! Kami: SQUARE! ...I MEAN FIRE! Lizzie: WIND! Kami: HEART! Lizzie screaming: WATER!!!!!!!!! Kami waited. Captain Planet:With your powers combined, i become Captain Planet!!!! The people singing the theme in the background yelled "SHUT UP!" Lizzie notified him that we were stuck in the tar. He was eating potato chips, and he looked back and said, "huh?" and fell face first IN THE TAR. Both girls yelled "NOOOOOOOOO!" Lizzie said, " This calls for heavy measures!!!" she screamed, "MERMAID MAN AND BARNICLE BOY UNITE!" They both came and looked confused. They jumped off a cliff and landed IN THE TAR. Lizzie began to get angry. She called Otto and Reggie rocket, but hated them so much she pushed them in the tar anyway. Kami called for Spiderman. He came, but just as Lizzie got Captain Planet, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Otto, Reggie and Spiderman and fused them together to make them the ultimate hero! "GI JOE! WITH KAY-RAH-TAY ACTION!" she yelled. The GI Joe ran into a wall and died. "That wasn't smart!" said Lizzie. She blew a whistle and screamed. "MegaSuperDuperDudeWhoWillSaveUs HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He came and blew the tar all to pieces. Kami yelled "Huray!!!" Lizzie shrieked. "MY NOSE!!!!!!!! WHERE'S MY NOSE??!?!?!?!" Kami screamed. Lizzie found it and superglued it back on. "We must summon Captain Planet again before that evil thing comes back!" Lizzie exclaimed. She held up her had with the ring on it. Lizzie: EARTH! Kami: FIRE!! EEEEEEE!! Lizzie: Uh...WIND! Kami: HEART THINGY! Lizzie looked at her script. Lizzie: Uh........WATER! Captain Planet came back. CP:With your powers combined i am Captain Planet!*singers sing the theme song again*SHUT THE HECK UP! He paused. "Oh wait, I gotta go take a whiz." He left, and came back. "Where did you take a whiz?" "In the lake!" said CP. Lizzie shrieked. "OMIGOD i thought you loved the earth you freak!!!!" Kami agreed. "I'm making Mrs. Griffin divorce you!" said Lizzie. CP cried. "NOOOOOOOO Sandi! I want my daughter though!" Lizzie got angry. "NO you baka you can't have Sandi!" CP blew up and came back to life. Kami gave him Eliza from the wild thornberrys. "Have a daughter." CP cried" YAY!" Mrs. Griffin said "THANK GOD!" Sandi crossed her arms. "Mom, can I like, go over to Quinn's now?" Mrs. Griffin said yes. CP blew up a tree and laughed maniacally. Kami got pist. "YOU EVIL LIAR! YOU CAN'T JUST KILL EARTH LIKE THAT!" she said. She torched CP. CP used witchcraft to live. Lizzie grossed out. "NOOOOO he's a witch! ...HE'S A FEMALE!" They both said "EWWWWW!" Audrey came out, and said "another person with a sex change!" CP said "Audrey!" Audrey said "CP!" Satine started singing. ................And everyone exploded, but Kami and Lizzie regenerated so they can be in ANOTHER ADVENTURE! MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAA*cough*HAAAAA! ~*by Lizzie and Kami*~ Transcript by KaMkAm 


End file.
